fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demolition Fight
Previous Chapter - Ultimate Experiment: Wrath of Nature Youth vs Malice The sun was slowly setting towards the horizon as the Nature Hunter guild was seen to be smoking from the battles that had taken place. At the outskirts of the guild was Jayapura Marsh, as he was slowly starting to show signs of fatigue as he had been holding the same position for nearly seven hours now, and was starting to see that the barrier was pushing back. "Hurry you guys, I cannot hold it much longer...." He said regripping his sword as he looked over to the building, waiting for his young comrades to come out. Not far away, Zumma continued to fight a swarm of monsters while suspended on a platform of floating rock under the control of his Gravity Magic. A red goblin like creature swooped down at him, only to be pushed into the ground with a wave on increased gravity. It slid along the ground at Zumma's feet, when he launched it away with a powerful kick that sent it over the edge and into the lava below. By now, the other creatures had become wary of him; witnessing him slaughter countless brethren began to instill fear in them. An explosion echoed over the area, and Zumma looked up to the castle in the distance to see a pillar of fire erupting from the roof. "Damn. That's our little pyro for ya'." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head. The lava golem still stood frozen in the distance, even as one of the guilds many towers toppled over and broke over top if it. The monsters began to swarm around him again, and a distant eruption reflected in Zumma's purple, reptilian eyes. "Let's wrap this up then." A pulse of magic began drawing the creators to the ground, taking their maneuverability as Zumma charged at then again. ---- The sounds of large explosive flames could be seen as Sabriel had run back, sending another volley of flame orbs towards Raven in an attempt to lead him somewhere. "Is this all you have?! I am ashamed to admit that you are nothing what I expected" She said smiling as she twirled her staff. A vein popped in Raven's forehead, though he continued to grin as he caught Sabrile's flames in his hand. "You ain't that lucky lady! I'm just getting warmed up!" He added the power of his own flames to Sabriels, before throwing out a blast of fire that roared down the entire length of the hallway. "1st Spell: Agni!" She sent out a powerful sonic shriek that intercepted with the attack, causing a blow back to the walls as they were burnt to a crisp. Sabriel was about to send out another sonic attack when she then felt an energy coming towards her, dodging it as she looked over to another part of the area. "Show yourself worthless scum!" She said as a figure appeared and revealed himself to be Leo. He stepped up between Sabriel and Raven, limping on every other step from the wound to his leg he had received in his fight with Muerte. "This can still end peacefully Miss Gulwick. All you have to do is give up and-." He stopped when a torrent of fire shot over his head, wincing away to avoid getting singed. The attack didn't come from Sabriel however, but from behind him. He looked back just in time for Raven to shove him aside. "Outa' the way short stack!" he lobbed a fireball at Sabriel as he continued at her, which she easily brushed aside with the end of her staff. "She's mine, 5th Spell: Radegast!" Another flaming pike constructed itself in his hands and he broke into a run at Sabriel, dragging the end along the ground as he drew up close for a slash. "You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" She said chuckling as Raven did the slash, only instead it hit what appeared to be a beast made of crystal that manifested itself from the ground. "Long as I am alive, this territory will serve me!" She said chuckling manically. Raven roared in frustration as his stomach glowed bright red, pushing against the barrier and instantly raising the temperature in the entire room. Just as the crystal monster began to melt, a rain of light fell between them separating them as Leo hovered overhead. "Think Raven, you can't fight her alone." He slowly lowered himself to the ground next to Raven. "We need to fight her together." "The hell I can't!" Orbs of fire began forming around him, each resembling a small sun. "You want a piece of her, I ain't stopping ya'. Just stay the hell out'a my way." He shot both arms forwards, launching them all as a barrage of tiny bombs. "3rd Spell: Ra!" Sighing, Leo took a step away from Raven, threw up his hand, and called. "Strato Burst!" shooting out another rain of magic lights from his fingertips at Sabriel to match Raven's attack. A sudden rumbling occurred as she manipulated the ground around her to emerge in the form of a large dome as it covered her, taking the impact of the attack "Overconfidence, that will be the deciding factor!" She said sending a rock-wave towards Raven. Leo took to the air while Raven slammed a hand into the ground, a magic circle forming on the floor in front of him. "4th Spell: Pele!" A torrent of flames shot from the circle, launching the incoming avalanche into the air in pieces. He stood up with a cocky expression on his face, only for a stone the size of a fist to breach through his flames and slam into his stomach with a sickening crunch. He slid back a few feet, coughing and hacking up blood as he collapsed to his knees. Sabriel smirked, slowly walking towards him when a flash of light impacted at her feet. She looked up to see Leo baring down on her with a pair of glowing saw blades at each hand. "Celestial Rings!" The stone slabs she manipulated came up the ground in an attempt to block his attacks, only to find Leo cutting through it as she tucked and rolled, resending another attack towards Leo in the shape of flaming ashes. "Ember ash!". Leo tossed his spell into the burning cloud of ash, only for it to be consumed and fade from existence by the intense heat. Almost panicking, Leo crossed his arms over his chest and protected himself in a bubble of light. "Orbiter!" Red hot ash collided with his shield, making him sweat inside from the heat, and pushed him a fair ways back to rest next to Raven. An orb of light as big as he was grew in each hand, only stoping when Leo himself stopped sliding. With one held out on ether side of himself, he brought his two pointer fingers together to point at Sabriel and each orb shot out a laser at her, dispersing her ash attack in an instant. "Libra!" "Do not mess with me!!" She said causing an eruption of flames that protected her from the impact of the shots while at the same time sent a wave of flames to both of her opponents to burn them. Finally catching his breath, Raven pulled the inferno into his hand, reducing it to not but a fireball in seconds. Beside him, a light grew next to him from Leo's hand, quickly growing to nearly double both their height. "I don't want to do this Miss Gulwick." He muttered, his hear floating from the massive amount of magic he was putting out. "But you've left us no choice but to stop you by force." Raven glanced over his shoulder at Leo, still cupping Sabriel's flames in his hand. "Now go! Jupiter!" Sabriel braced for attack as Leo shot it forword, though both where surprised when the massive ball of light stopped before it even left Leo's hand. Raven had buried his hand inside Leo's spell, grinning madly and his lacrima glowing through his stomach brighter than ever. "Thanks for the assist bosses kid." He said mockingly, before flames began to crawl over Leo's Jupiter spell. "But I told you before. This is my fight!" Leo tried get out of the way, but found that he couldn't pull his hand away from his own spell. What was worse, he slowly began to feel his magic being pulled from him. "Raven...What are you-?" "6th Spell: Cthugha!" Raven roared, amassing a massive fireball that began to consume Leo's Jupiter spell. They both grew in size, eventually fusing onto one brilliantly bright fireball. Leo sunk to his knees, feeling his magic being drawn into the sphere, while Raven stood up with the sun like spell held over his head. "Think you can brush this one off witch?" the spell not burned into the corridor's high sealing, eliminating any shadows from the area. "Then let's see you try." He drew back a arm and the massive ball of magic, light, and fire pulsed "Unison Raid: Solar Extinction!" In one motion, the spell turned from an orb into a massive beam of burning light, disintegrating whatever it came into contact with. Sabriel summoned up as much of the earth as she could, attempting to use rock-like hands to block the attack as both objects impacted, causing a powerful explosion. ---- Meanwhile back at the main road of the guild, Jayapura was slowly losing control over the sword as he found himself sweating profusely, panting as he was using what he had left to hold on. Catching this, Zumma looked bat at the old guild master. "What's the matter old man? Losing your edge or something?" a sudden burst of magic overcame them both, followed by an intense heat wave. They looked towards the castle just in time to see a burst of light rip through the wall and shatter the lava golem standing next to it. it cut a path of carnage through the guild, throwing lava high into the air where it made contact with the pool below. Zumma stood amazed, wondering who of their companions could have produced a spell of that magnitude. "The hell is going on in their?" Jayapura felt his energy slowly running out as the barrier was seen pushing back against Jayapura, "They need to hurry, I don't think I can hold it much longer..." He said as his energy was depleting faster and faster. "Just hold on old man." Zumma paused a moment to dispatch a monster that dove at him. "If that was one of our guys, this won't take-" He looked back in the middle of his sentence to see one of the monsters making an attempt at the guild master, apparently learning that Zumma was not someone they could take down. Preoccupied with supporting the whole area, Jayapura could do nothing to defend himself and Zumma was to far away to be able to do anything to help. Just as the monster was about to reach Jayapura, a blast of magic power shot down from above and blew the creature away. Both of them looked up in surprise to see a familiar woman hovering above then on a pair of bat wings, apparently having come from a battle from the small wounds all over her body. "No, not you too." Zumma muttered in shock. She seemed to smile weakly, before turning away and flying towards the castle. "Dammit. What happened to the plan Kat!?" At that point, Jayapura's body could not take it anymore as he exhausted the last of his energy, becoming unconsious as the blade fell right next to him, returning the barrier back to it's normal form right after Kat passed through unharmed. "Don't.... die..." was the last he could say before losing consciousness. ---- Amid the smoldering remains of what was left of the guild's main hall, Raven stood swaying back and forth in exhaustion, having expelled most of his remaining magic with his last attack. The lacrima, once shining as bright as a floodlight a moment ago, now gave off a dull red glow that would occasionally flicker on and off. Though barely standing, he began to laugh at the destruction he had caused. "Now that was some serious firepower. What do ya' say shorty? Want to try it again?" He looked around to find Leo lying on his back exactly where he was standing a moment ago, having collapsed from having most of his magic drained from their combined spell. "Dude, you even still alive over there?" "No thanks to you." He said through strained breaths. "What where you thinking?" he tried to get to his feet, but only managed to roll over and raze up on his hands and knees. "If that didn't work, you could have killed us both." "Quit your bitchen' man." Raven waved him off, feeling a small tremor run through the guild. "If it had, you wouldn't be around to complain about it would you?" Leo wasn't really satisfied with Raven's answer, but knew better than to argue with him. "Besides, not a chance in hell that crazy lady's getting up after that one." He looked at the wide blast hole that led to the outside, caused by Raven being unable to control the spells direction on his own. "Long as I hit her at least." Right when he said that, both Raven and Leo looked over to see a figure with what appeared to be a stump of a shoulder as the shadow reached into what appears to be their pouch of sorts as to pull out a injection needle. Putting it right at the place where the stump caused a reaction, and the stub began to morph as it eventually grew back into a fully developed arm as the figure revealed herself to be Sabriel who was healing from her most recent wound. "Interesting attack.... I never expected such power". Both the young mages stood stunned as another small tremor shot through the ground. "You have got to me shitting me." Raven said between breaths. "I missed. You where like twenty feet away, how could I miss?." Leo looked at him in disbelief, confounded as to how he could get hung up on such a trivial detail, then back at Sabriel's newly grown arm. "That can't be possible." It looked entirely untouched. Sickly pail, but untouched. "There's no way that should be possible." "Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have discovered my great secrets? You think I would ever allow myself to ever lose to pathetic beings like you?" She said breathing heavily as her face turned from once calm and cool to sinister and insane-like as she gripped her staff. Despite the obvious fatigue, Raven grinned. "By my count, nether of us have had to regrow an arm yet." He said in a cocky tone while holding out a hand to Leo "Come on shorty, one more time. Let's fire that spell up again and blow the roof off this damn pit." Leo looked at him in disbelief, stull unable to stand under his own power. "You're nuts." He pushed off the ground into kneeling position. "We've got nothing left Raven, we can't fight like this." "Suit yourself." Though he sounded disappointed, Raven stepped up between Leo and Sabriel. Flames jumped from his hands, though they where nowhere near as intense as anything he had previously summoned. "Just you and me then witch. Time to kiss your ass goodbye." Sabriel glared as she sent out another strong sonic shriek that pushed both of them back into the rubble as they tried to get back up, but were wrapped around by rock. "That's the problem with this reality, people continue to try and try, but it is all futile." She said looking at them as she was crushing them. Both fought to get free, though they could do little having both almost exhausted their magic supply. Sabriel grinned at their suffering, when a single word echoed through the now destroyed hall. "Mom." Sabriel however, knew the voice, and it was enough to make her pause for a brief moment. A low rumble coerced through the guild, while both Raven and Leo fell free from the rocks that held them in her moment of distraction. She slowly looked up at one of the half destroyed pillars just in time to a flash of magic, and saw her eldest daughter perched on top looking down at her. "Guess you'll never change, will you?" Kat said with a somewhat unimpressed look on her face. "That was always your problem Kat, you failed to see the truth about things. I have realized that this world is no longer worth saving, and must end" She said looking up at Kat. Kat slid down the side of the pillar, jumping between the rouble to stand between Sabriel and her fallen companions. "Oh, your world will end." She tightened her hands into fists, though it became apparent to everyone now that she had been in a harsh fight fairly recently. "Your research, your experiments, your guild... All of it." A large tremor shook the room, though everyone ignored it as Kat and Sabriel stared each other down. "You're going to spend the rest of your life in a Council jail cell mom. You won't be able to hurt anyone ever again." "These two could not beat me, the metal mage couldn't beat me, your guild ace couldn't end me, the only person left who could stop me has just run out of energy, and you're going to take me down? Oh dear, it seems I've let you grow too much, oh well, maybe the next one will be better" She said slamming down her staff as suddenly multiple golem beasts appeared towards her, "End her". On that single order, the beasts charged towards Kat. Fight to the end Half way across the guild, Sabriel's other daughter Fiona and Raven's teammate Clair continued to do battle with the witches fierce familiar Muerte. Burning chains shot towards Clair, who stopped them dead with her Reflector and shot them back at Muerte. They disappeared into his skeletal body, while another tremor rocked the entire guild. "Uh, what do those fools think they are doing?" She moaned to herself, regaining her footing once the shaking stopped. The sounds of screaming could be heard as they all saw Fiona being forced to her knees as she was glowing bright green from the result of the Lacrima that was becoming amplified by the energy of the earthquake that was felt, giving Muerte the opening he was looking for. "Stupid girl." Clair ran to protect Fiona as Muerte breathed a torrent of fire at them. Muerte's flames banked upwards and into the ceiling with a wave of her hand, but she was now stuck defending Fiona as Muerte kept up the assault. "Get up peasant! I can't strike back like this!" The tremor slowly resided as Fiona was panting heavily as she looked over to Clair, glaring as she used her magic to send out multiple knifes at incredible speeds. Muerte ended his breath attack and stepped back out of the path of Fiona's knives. Acting quickly, Clair shifted her hand sideways, then pointed two fingers at Muerte. "Air Tact!" Fiona's knives arced sideways through the air, turning back to fly at Muerte again. "Now to add some speed!" She said using Velocity Magic to add more speed to her own knifes as they piecred Muerte, but did not effect him as he simply looked at the pair of them. "Do you not get it by now? I will not die! I cannot die! You may do all you wish, but I will not die!" he said roaring with laughter. Clair sighed, partly from running out of magic by now, but also because she had grown tired of Muerte's boasting. "Stupid puppet, you are getting irritating." She held up her hand again, and the floor below Muerte began to swell. "Warp Order!" Stone hands reached up to grab him a moment later as yet another tremor shot through the building. Fiona yelled even louder as the earth beneth her began to merge towards her body, causing a chain reaction as the sudden absorbing eventually warped around her, and eventually fully activated it's power as it gave her what appeared to be rock armor that encased her perfectly. "The mistress's dream has come, the perfect warrior has..." In an instant, Muerte's head was decaptitaded by Fiona as she slammed her claws right into his neck, snapping it as the head fell down and his body construct disappeared. The eventual exaust of her magic caused Fiona to use up all she had left as she passed out and fell to the ground. "It seems she will never achieve the mistresses expectations." Muerte said as he began reconstructing himself. The ground below him rippled again just as he was able to stand upright, before seemingly turning liquid and opening up into a sinkhole. "Earth Formation!" Muerte heard Clair call as he began to sink below the ground, stone walls closing in from all angles. "The mistress will end all, hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Muerte's last words were as he sank into the ground, making the voice stop. "Stupid doll." Clair spat, brushing ash off of her remaining sleeve. "Your master won't defeat us, especially not with my darling Raven fighting here as well." It was unlikely that Muerte could hear her from inside his prison, but she didn't seem to care. "That was incredible companion Clair." Clair looked over towards one of the entrances to see Terra observing the fight from a distance, in the process of dressing her own wounds from her own fight with Muerte. Upon finishing her latest bandage she got up from one of the steps and ran to Fiona's side, rolling her over to see if she was alright. "I have never seen her perform a spell like that before." She said, noting the rocks falling away from Fiona's skin. "What do you believe it was?" "How should I know?" Clair responded shortly, crossing her arms and turning away. "You barbarians all look the same to me when you fight." Fiona struggled to get up as she moaned and looked around, "Muerte...Where is..." She groaned in pain and was breathing heavily from the overuse of her magic, causing her body to be unable to respond to her. "Rest easy companion Fiona." Terra assured, resting Fiona's head on her lap. "Sir familiar had been dealt with. Companion Clair has disposed of him by trapping him underground." She pointed up to Clair, but Clair remained facing away from them both. "More importantly, are you injured?" "Nothing too bad, though he might have busted a few ribs, and my leg is starting to go numb" She said breathing heavily as she tried not to move too much to avoid puncturing a lung. Terra ran her fingers along Fiona's side, then smiled at her. "Nonsense. It is only a crack at best. Though your magic is still very low." She waited a moment as Fiona attempted to sit up, slowly helping her into a sitting position. "Come now. You still have a mission to complete, do you not?" Fiona nodded as she leaned against Terra, both of them walking towards the energy signature that she knew was her mother, believing that this would all end with her. "Let's end this now..." She said groaning while she walked. A wall suddenly shot up from them just as the had reached one of the few still standing entrances, obscuring their path. "You two can't be serious." Clair complained, lowering her hand. "Nether of you are in any condition to fight. What will you do except get in the way?" Terra looked over her shoulder at Clair, supporting Fiona as much as she was for her. "We still have a duty to stop the witch companion Clair." Terra thought for a moment, then a thought occurred to her "Unless you wish to fight her in our stead?" Clair crossed her arms again. "Please, I have no interest in fighting that woman." She turned to step away, but wobbled on her heal from fatigue. She righted herself fairly quickly however, trying her best not to show weakness. "R-Regardless, I require rest. I have grown weary of this place." Clair sat on a flat piece of debris that had fallen from the ceiling in the fight, ether to tired or to stubborn to continue. "Look, you want to be here and act the superior being? Fine, run for all I care. But I made a promise to myself that I would end that witch's life, and I will even if I die." She said attempting to go herself as she only managed to make it around the wall before falling down again. "Told you." Clair half turned to look at Fiona. "You are in no condition to help." Another tremor shook the room again, smaller than the last but still enough to cause Fiona to become weak. A small crowd of mages burst through one of the rooms entrances a moment later, stopping dead when they saw the three women staring at them. Just as they turned to escape, a barrage of chains followed soon after and battered them all to the ground. One of the remaining solders attempted to get to his feet when another man flew out of the doorway, kneeing him in the face mid sprint. "Damn, these guys don't put up much of a fight." Rift quipped, looking around and spoting the others. "Oh, so this is where you two ended up?" Hearing a distant shuffling sound, he looked past them to see Fiona struggling to get up and became confused. "Thought you where staying behind kid? "Oh no!" June said, following after Rift and going towards Fiona as her body was glowing from the tremor. "Man, where are the earthquakes coming from?" She said pulling her up to her back. "Master Zumma may have fallen in battle." Terra thought aloud. "Though that does not seem likely." "I think it's more of an internal problem." Rift said with a grin. "We're sitting on top of a damn volcano you know. And we're not exactly being gentle with the place." He absentmindedly reached out to help Clair to her feet, only for her to jump up and swat his hand away. "Do not touch me present. Only my-" "Yeah yeah, only the pyro's aloud more than a foot from ya'." Rift backed away, waiving a hand to try and stop her from lecturing him. "Well, if it pleases her royal highness. I propose we get out of here before we all get first hand experience dealing with lava burns." Clair glared at him, but slowly walked towards one of the entrances a moment later. "No... I am going to get to Sabriel..." Fiona said, rolling off June's shoulders and stumbling towards her destination. June stepped up to stop her, but Rift blocked her way. June glared at him behind his back; but Rift's eyes, and any emotions they betrayed, remained hidden behind his shades."You sure about this kid?" Fiona didn't say anything, focusing only on what she had to do. Just as she reached the exit leading to where Sabriel was, half a dozen knives flew into the doorframe next to her. She looked back at Rift, apparent that they where of his creation. "You're out right?" He noted her now empty knife belt around her waist. "Take'em. You'll sure as hell need'em." Fiona nodded as she put them back in her pouches. "You guys should get out of here, this isn't going to be pretty." She said coughing a bit of blood as she continued forward. "Don't worry about us companion Fiona." Terra assured while being supported by June. "We shale be safe." "Besides, we'll get out of here soon as we track down Leo and Raven." Rift added, before smiling at Clair. "And after her highness decides to get off her butt of course." Clair glared at him, though Fiona was too far out of earshot to hear her retort. ---- Back at the outside of the once-standing guild, the sounds of flames and impacts could be heard as a sonic shriek was heard as suddenly Kat was slammed hard into the ground as she spat out some blood, and looked over towards Sabriel who was bleeding a bit from her mouth. "I must admit, the elders trained you quite well. But it won't be enough to beat me." She said chuckling. "Elders didn't give me squat!" She shot back. "All they did was try and make me into a killer." Kat slowly rose to her feet, wiping blood off her chin, and smiled to herself. "Kind of like you tried to do with Fiona. Looks like both you old timers messed that up didn't you?" "Once again, you're lesser intellect blinds you. Believe me if I wanted to create a killer, you wouldn't be alive." She said slamming down her staff, sending out a wave of flames. Kat sank into the ground using her Shadow Magic, allowing her mother's flames to pass her by unharmed. She sprung up from below Sabriel with a rising uppercut, which Sabriel dodged with a quick jump backwards. Before she could strike back, Kat crouched down and placed both her palms on the floor. "Shadow Strike!" An away of dark colored fists jumped from her shadow, extending towards Sabriel in a barrage of punches. Sabriel attempted to use a flame shield, but found herself too late as she felt the strikes as they pummeled her right into a wall as she coughed a bit of blood as she growled. "Impressive, this strength is something else..." She said looking at Kat. Kat didn't respond, but heard Leo and Raven groaning on the floor behind her. "I need to get her away from those two." The thought, spotting a small doorway on the room's only still standing wall. "Demon Soul: Lilim!" She transformed using her takeover Magic, hovering a few feet off the ground on a pair of wings that sprouted from the flat of her back. "You haven't seen the half of it yet. Mage Blast!" A small orb of magic shot from her hand which Sabriel easily deflected with a swing of her staff. When she looked up again, she found Kat flying for the door, hoping to lead her mother away from her companions. "Oh, sorry my darling, but here..." Suddenly the area began shifting as rocks slowly converted together to show what appeared to be a structure as a golem manifested itself to block the path of Kat, "Mommy is the queen". Kar grunted at her mother's boasting, and dodged right to avoid the punch of the golem. Kat flew upwards to keep out of it's reach, transforming wings on her back and the two on her head into a trio of cannons. Spinning to face them in mid air, magic built in each of the cannon barrels and she called. "Lilim Cannons!" A trio of magic bursts rained down on the golem and Sabriel, with Kat hoping to destroy the floor to change the location of their fight. Sabriel brought a part of the ground upward as the rest fell down to the lower levels. The golem put his hand right on the platform where she was, allowing her to walk on him. "Crush her my pet." She said with an evil grin as he went on the offensive. Before the golem could attack however, Kat launched another burst of magic from her cannons. The arms of Sabriel's golem where blown away as it attempted to protect itself, and Kat shot through the smokescreen not even a second later. She tackled her mother off the golem's shoulder, crashing through the wall behind and rolling to a stop through piles of rouble. The room was only barely lit; briefly illuminated Kat's takeover form reverted as her magic began to run dry, but returned to near darkness a moment after. She sat up abruptly, clutching her forearm to find a large shard of glass stuck through her arm guard and into her skin. "Oh... Great..." She held her breath, taking hold of the glass and pulling it out abruptly with a small squeal. Next, she took her bandana from around her head and using it as a bandage to stop the bleeding. Her hair waved down her back as she looked left and right for Sabriel in the darkness. "Mom?" She kept her ears sharp for any noise, trying her best to not let her mother get the drop on her. "Come out you old bat." The area slowly started to light up as Kat saw where she was: A room filled to the brim with what appeared to be maps, different locations circled with different parchments, all of the showing to be connected with Genosha as Sabriel was shown looking at one of them. "I thought I ordered those blasted fools to demolish this room!" She screamed, before using her sonic shriek to bring down half an assortment of the maps. Kat held up her arms to defend from the outburst, but was surprised to find the attack not actually coming at her. It was in this brief pause in combat that she realised how tired she actually was. After defending Utopia, flying all the way to Nature Hunter, and fighting against her mother, exhausted wasn't even beginning to describe how she felt. "Don't get distracted Mom." She taunted, betting that Sabriel was beginning to feel the same way. "You still have me to deal with." Sabriel glared over to her daughter, "It is time to settle this once and for all, I am done fooling around!" She said charging up what magic she had left as it erupted in a high concentration. "Oh, yeah. You where totally just playing around before." Kat spat, growing annoyed by her constant belittling. "Get over yourself." Yet another tremor rocked the room, causing the overhead lights to flicker and a small layer of dust to fall from the ceiling. Kat took a breath to calm herself then jumped at Sabriel to engage in close combat, hoping to conserve as much of her dwindling magic power as possible. Sabriel summoned up an incredible flame wall that repelled Kat as she manipulated it to concentrate into her staff, condensing it as Sabriel shot it at her, in an incredible form of force that shook the ground with it's power. Kat slid backwards, fading into her shadow as another wave of fire washed through the room. She zipped up the nearest wall and across the ceiling, reappearing behind Sabriel and coming down on her with a heel drop. Sabriel turned around to try and intercept the attack, only to have it hit her head as she fell down on one knee, bleeding from a cut that was the result of the attack, she attempted to attack Kat by swinging her staff right towards her. The skull end of the staff connected with Kat's chin, causing her to half backflip onto the back of her head. She fall into her shadow as Sabriel stabbed down at her with the end of her staff, sending small cracks shooting out in all directions. Kat remerged feet first a second later, aiming at Sabriel's side with a powerful double leg kick. The impact caused her to hit right into the wall, which was already destabilized from the crash atop of the roof buckled under the weight, until Sabriel rolled down across a desk and onto the floor as the lights flickered once more. Kat landed a few meters away, feeling her magic all but gone as Sabriel jumped to her feet. There was a slight rouble as another tremor, and both women heard a slight groan from the doorway. Kat looked over to see Fiona bracing herself on the doorframe and clutching her stomach, apparently in pain and unaware of ether of their presence. "Fiona?" Kat asked in disbelief. She looked up slightly as the tremor subsided, and was just as surprised to see Kat as she was to see her. "Kat?" Before ether of them could say anything else, Sabriel rushed at Fiona with the end of her staff alight, attempting to eliminate her youngest daughter immediately. Fiona looked on in terror, all the memory's of her mothers abuse rushing back in that instant. Acting quickly, Kat sank into a shadow, rushing past her mother to defend her sister. Kat shop up Fiona's leg, remerging from her stomach with one of Rift's knives in hand. Sabriel lowered her staff between them to defend herself, though Kat's knife cut it cleanly in two, allowing Kat to drive it deep into her stomach. A small line of blood ran from Sabriel's mouth, and the skull end of her staff unleashed an ear shredding screech as it bounced off the floor. The sound wave shattered all the remaining lights in the room, plunging the room into darkness save for the light from the doorway, and the floor gave way to the one below. Kat pushed Sabriel away, fully materialising from Fiona's stomach as Sabriel fell back into the inky blackness below. Before she could even take a breth, Kat felt a tug on her hair and was pulled into the darkness by Sabriel. She winced from the pain as she fell, having just enough time to push Fiona back into the hallway as Fiona reached out to catch her. Now sitting in the hallway, Fiona stared into the dark room as the crashing sounds subsided, unable to comprehend what she had just witnessed. As the sound of the rubble subsided, Fiona scrabbled to the edge of the floor on her hand's and knees. "Kat?!" She yelled into the darkness. She thought she could hear something below, though it was impossible to say over the noise that drowned through the guild's halls. "Answer me sis!" Their was still no response, and Fiona began climbing down the ruins to look for herself. Next Chapter - Pain of Loss Category:Death Battle vs The Nature Hunters